Entre rêve et réalité
by Uki96
Summary: Ce moment où Stiles ne peut plus distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Mais lequel est le pire? Steo.


Me revoilà (ce soir c'est la teuf vous imaginez même pas, je veux faire chier un max d'homophobes XD) ceci est le cadeau de Bruniblondi qui s'est spontanément proposée pour m'offrir un Steo si je finissais ma fic à temps (si vous la connaissez, vous savez à quel point c'est une traîtresse et j'ai adoré foutre la merde XD)

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient du tout du tout mais j'ai eu le droit de poster mon cadeau par l'auteure XD

 **Note du receveur de cadeau** : Je suis super content, cette histoire est magnifique, ALL HAIL TO STEO

* * *

Des mains ensanglantées parcourent son corps. Des mains porteuses du sang de son meilleur ami. Des mains fortes, capables d'écraser n'importe quoi ou presque. Des mains rattachées à un corps modifié par une expérience scientifique, un corps capable de traverser tout ce qui normalement arrête ce qui est surnaturel.

Théo…

Stiles se tortille, essaye d'échapper à ses mains, mais rien à faire. Il ne peut se cacher nulle part. Et plus les mains le touchent, plus il découvre qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment y échapper. C'est Scott qui était son compas moral, celui qui lui servait de baromètre pour savoir ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Mais Scott n'est plus là, pas vrai ? Scott l'a abandonné il y a longtemps. Scott l'a cru capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Scott qui est mort en suppliant son meilleur ami de l'aider. Et Stiles n'a rien fait. Il a regardé la chimère assassiner son meilleur ami et il n'a rien fait. Il est resté planté là, figé.

Quand le corps de Scott s'est soudain écrasé au sol, sans vie, Stiles a senti ses lèvres s'ourler en un lent sourire. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a compris.

Théo voulait le retour de Void-Stiles. Et la chimère est du genre à obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Théo a eu exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Stiles ignore soudain les mains qui font leur chemin sur lui, c'est comme si elles n'étaient pas là. Apparemment, être le Vide ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau qui peut partir à la dérive sans tenir compte de son environnement.

Il va falloir qu'il se trouve un autre prénom. Stiles… Ça ne convient plus vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps, très longtemps même. Stiles, c'est la version jeune et innocente, presque pure de lui-même. La version qui n'avait que la mort de sa mère a géré.

Il n'est plus ce jeune garçon depuis longtemps et il doit bien avouer que c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a voulu aller chercher un corps dans les bois. À cause de lui que son meilleur ami est devenu un loup-garou. À cause de lui que ce connard de Derek Hale est entré dans leurs vies, y semant désespoir et chaos. À cause de lui si les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

Ou peut-être est-ce grâce à lui…

Il rit, parce que oui, tout ça, c'est grâce à lui.

Des doigts s'enfoncent soudain dans sa bouche, le ramenant à ce qui se passe et il rencontre les yeux froids de Théo.

\- Ne divague pas ! Ordonne-t-il.

Stiles sourit narquoisement autour des doigts qui poussent sur sa langue et les mord vicieusement, savourant le goût de sang dans sa bouche. La chimère siffle de douleur, mais en même temps, il sourit.

Puis il retire ses doigts et embrasse longuement Stiles.

OoOoO

Stiles se réveille en sursaut, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Oh putain, un cauchemar, tout ça n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar.

Un rire légèrement hystérique lui échappe alors qu'il regarde l'heure. Il est seul, il est presque une heure du matin et son père est au travail. Un message de Scott l'attend sur son téléphone et c'est probablement ce qui l'a réveillé, puisqu' il ne date que de quelques minutes.

Il se laisse retomber sur son matelas en soupirant de soulagement.

Un putain de cauchemar…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et une voix traînante, narquoise et légèrement rauque dit :

\- Du mal à distinguer le rêve de la réalité, peut-être ?

Stiles regarde avec horreur Théo qui l'observe depuis le pas de la porte. La chimère ne porte qu'une serviette ceinte autour de ses reins et son corps ruisselle d'eau, comme au sortir de la douche.

Théo s'avance dans la chambre et appuie un genou sur le lit avant de se pencher sur Stiles. Il embrasse l'humain et déclare :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rêve ou réalité, je serais toujours là.

Ça a un petit goût de menace et Stiles ne peut pas s'en empêcher…

Il hurle. Il hurle à s'en péter les cordes vocales.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié vous aussi ce magnifique cadeau, Bruniblondi est très douée pour les Steo, elle devrait en faire plus souvent XD

With my sincerious love,

Uki


End file.
